


if one must suffer through paperwork, might as well do it together

by Ro29



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, CG duty is never done, Coruscant Guard are all Tired, Coruscant Guards (Star Wars), Gen, Like a stitch and Bitch, Paperwork, Shenanigans, and it is Always awful, brothers being brothers, but far less fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: “If I have to file one morekarkingrequest,” Stone says, voice light and smile sharp, “I am going to committreason.”
Relationships: CC-5869 | Stone & CC-4477 | Thire & Clone Commander Thorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	if one must suffer through paperwork, might as well do it together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TessaDoesThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaDoesThings/gifts).



> for the prompt; The guard, (maybe Thorn + Thire + Stone?), a night of doing paperwork and ordering pizza, and definitely no drinking on the job Fox, what are you talking about

“If I have to file one more _karking_ request,” Stone says, voice light and smile sharp, “I am going to commit _treason.”_

Thire hums, slams a datapad down into the 'Finished' pile with great prejudice, recites in a dull, monotone voice “I’m required to inform you that—”

Stone rolls his eyes, waves a hand vaguely in Thire’s direction, “That anything I say can be used against me and presented before trial if found to be true, yeah, yeah, _I know_.”

Thorn snorts, lifts his head up from his arms and squints over at him, “Which one was it?”

Stone wrinkles his nose, runs a hand over his face, “The Senator from the planet none of us can pronounce with the _same karking request for more repairs_.”

Thorn groans, slams his head back down into the cradle of his arms and Thire winces.

That made the _tenth_ request in about as many days and everyone was starting to get twitchy over it, poor Krash had been near vibrating in anger over being called to fix the same thing he’d fixed the day before over and over again when there had been _nothing wrong with it_.

Stone signs off on the request anyways, because that Senator is known for being an asshole over rejected requests and for now it’s still manageable, and tosses it into the ‘Finished’ pile with a scowl, grabs another that he reads and winces and instantly passes off to Thorn.

Thorn groans again, and Thire grimaces, grabs the caf mugs, tops them off and nudges them towards the others. Takes a gulp of his own and relishes in the burn and the strange blend of tastes.

There's been whispers lately, completely unproven of course, that Hatch's latest hypothetical brew of Moonshine is good.

Citrusy almost, but filled with cinnamon and some other spice none of them have been able to decipher yet, and that Hatch has been keeping quiet about.

It's nice, and also most definitely not in their possession right now. They'd _never_ do paperwork drunk.

Of course not. Nope, no alcohol here, completely Non-Alcoholic drinks. Just some cinnamon orange tea to soothe their nerves and keep them from committing treason.

Or throttling someone.

If Fox asks, they have no clue what could have happened to the possibly confiscated bottles of the stuff. No idea _what_ he's talking about.

The twitch in his eye when they say it is worth it, every time.

(Fox, it should be noted, was a cold, hypocritical, _bastard_ about Hatch's Hypothetical brew. And all three of them enjoyed poking fun at him for it.)

The ding of the cooker announces food and all three of them look up, put their datapads down and fight their way to reach it first and grab the best slices of pizza.

They still have a lot of work to do after all, and pizza and Most Definitely Orange Cinnamon Tea are just the things to keep them all from doing something drastic.

Maybe.

Afterall, Stone's been looking a tad wild around the eyes, and Thorn might legally have entered a state of exhaustion that made his actions not his fault.

Oh well. As long as Thire doesn't hear about it, it’s not his problem.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me other places I have a [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and a [fandom tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC!


End file.
